


Forever & Always

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, Vampire Germany (Hetalia), Vampire Prussia (Hetalia), poor francis always getting shit from me lmao
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: (Repost d’une vieille fic postée en premier sur FFN sous le nom de plume de Pervy Otaku. Future réécriture planifiée, mais je reposte pour l’archiver en sûreté.)Ludwig et Gilbert, deux frères Vampires, arrivent en ville en espérant trouver un coin tranquille pour passer un bout de temps. Presqu’en même temps, des évènements mystérieux menacent de dévoileur leur nature à leur nouvel entourage, puisque tout pointe Gilbert comme coupable...
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), France & Spain (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> long time no post.
> 
> wouah, hetalia arrive avec une nouvelle saison! mon amour pour la série s’est immédiatement réactivé. j’adore cette série, putain. 
> 
> enjoy un petit quelque chose. je vais probablement refaire cette fic puisque j’avais... oula, 16 ans au début donc, presque 10 ans après, j’ai évolué. voyez ça comme une occasion de voir à quel point 10 ans de pratique change des trucs. j’arrive pas à croire que je suis dans ce fandom depuis presque 11 ans là. c’est juste fou.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était si fragile.

Je ne savais pas que les choses peuvent s'arrêter,

comme ça, et ne plus jamais revenir. »

— Delphine De Vigan

.

.

.

.

.

**Forever & Always**

_par Pervy Otaku_

.

.

.

.

**Prologue: In the dead of the night (Something Wicked This Way Come)**

**Février 1943, Russie.**

_~ Elena Siegman — The One ~_

Un cri. Long. Douloureux. Déchirant la nuit comme les griffes d'une bête sauvage. La bête avait finit sa chasse. Et elle était repartie avec son dû, les lèvres brillant de perle de rubis, se pourléchant en commentant d'une voix morne que cela n'était pas bon, sa voix ayant toujours l'attrait exotique qui l'avait attiré ici, lançant un regard froid qu'elle réservait à tous à celui à terre, regardant de ses yeux indigo dans ceux bleus perçants de l'autre — rappelant un ciel en pleine nuit, avait-elle dit pour l'attirer.

Et elle partait, aussi belle et fantomatique que la mort, sa chevelure cendrée comme un voile derrière elle, captant délicatement, comme la brume après la pluie, les rayons de la Lune, qui la firent briller d'un éclat de magnificence, alors que lui tenait son cou, ses cheveux volant dans tous ses sens, son uniforme en lambeaux, la croix qu'il portait sur sa cravate au sol, le sang se frayant un chemin entre ses doigts crispés sur les deux larges trous dans son cou, cette sauvage lui ayant ouvert la carotide avec hargne, se délectant de son sang comme du vin français le plus exquis et aromatique — quelle comparaison ironique en temps de guerre...

Tous ses muscles se crispaient et se contractaient dans une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Comme si la moindre éraflure était frottée à un acide particulièrement basique. Chaque respirations le rendait presque malade, il avait l'impression nette, et pensait que c'était bien le cas, que sa gorge brûlait. C'était comme si, en entrant dans sa gorge, l'air prenait feu. Il croyait mourir, et ce, de la morsure d'une salope de russe qui devait faire au moins un bon pied de moins que lui... Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, ajoutant une teinte rouge à la toile immaculée.

_Je vais... mourir... ici... ?_ La pensée elle-même était affolante. Il repensa à Gilbert, qui devait être en train de tirer un coup, même s'ils avaient été vaincus. Ou de boire avec quelques recrus, ou d'autre de ses confrères proches du führer. Peut-être le cherchait-il ? Mon Dieu, il voulait tellement qu'il soit là dans ses derniers instants, même s'il ne dirait certainement que des choses comme qu'il allait le sauver, il était trop génial pour le laisser crever là, et...

« _Lud ! Lud ! Atworte mir ! Verdammt !_ »

C'était lointain. Comme dans une brume. Mais juste la voix — et il sentait que c'eut pu être n'importe qui, c'était seulement car elle était aussi humaine que lui l'était — réveilla un grondement au fond de ses entrailles. Ses yeux brûlèrent alors que sa vision était rougie, comme s'il regardait à travers de flamme. Son estomac gronda. Qui était l'idiot qui l'appelait, au loin, là... ? Peu importait. Peu importait. _Peu importe_.

« Lud ! Bordel... Lud ! _Oh Mein Gott_... ces connards de Soviet... Lud, Lud... » Il hissa lorsque les mains qui semblaient brûler se posèrent sur sa peau. « Lud... Lud... t-tu es tout froid... L-Ludwig... _Mein Gott_... » L'odeur était alléchante. Son estomac lâcha un ronflement encore plus fort, et il eut l'impression qu'il avait légèrement renfoncé vers dedans. « Petit frère... allez, répond, merde... » Il posa une main sur le bras de l'autre, sa peau blanche contrastant avec son teint plus pêche. « Luddy... Luddy... _Gott, danke, danke..._ »

Une pause.

« Ludwig... Tes yeux sont rou- _AAAARGH_ ! »

Il fondit sur sa proie, comme un faucon en chasse, plongeant ses crocs nouveaux nés dans la peau fraîche et presque vierge du cou du général, goûtant à son premier festin, buvant avec allégresse le sang délicieux qui coula dans sa gorge, le corps de l'autre devenant rapidement mou contre le sien.

Deux cris avaient déchirés la nuit. Et deux cris commencèrent tout.


	2. Postcards from Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je laisse tout tel quel pour que vous puissiez voir aussi l’évolution des mentalités ou juste de ma manière d’aborder les sujets dans la fic. aujourd’hui, je cringe à me relire mais, comprenez, l’internet de 2011 à 2012, c’était pas la même limonade.
> 
> d’ailleurs j’ai vraiment AUCUNE idée d’où j’allais avec genre 90% de la fic. j’ai encore souvenirs des idées que j’avais pour le fruk mais du reste... prout, nada. 
> 
> bref, rappelez-vous: si c’est problématique, ben... j’avais 16 ans et je vivais dans l’endroit le plus paumé et blanc et hétéro du monde donc, excusez mon ignorance passée. j’étais vraiment une petite chieuse à l’époque. 
> 
> j’me planterais moi-même si je rencontrerais mon moi du passé. voyez ça aussi en un « putain comment on était con en 2011 les gars » en prime.

**Chapitre 1: I like them with whipped cream ( Postcards From Italy )**

**De nos jours, juin, Italie.**

_~ Can't take My Hands Off You / Simple Plan ft. Rivers Cuomo ~_

L'air de la salle de classe était pour le moins étouffant. Les conversations créaient un bruissements sans fin, où tous les sons se mêlaient sans exception dans une grande mélasse plus ou moins informe à quiconque passait à côté où n'écoutait pas. Certains avaient desserré la cravate de leur uniforme, défait un ou deux boutons pour laisser sortir la vapeur, d'autres encore étaient dans un profond sommeil à cause de la chaleur fantomatique de l'été pas encore mort de septembre. Pour les élèves de cinquième et dernière année, un nouveau professeur d'histoire se faisait attendre.

Mais Feliciano se fichait bien que le prof arrive ou pas. Il avait enlevé la veste de coton qui allait par-dessus la chemise bien étiquetée elle aussi « _Collegio Privato Venezia_ » — comme quoi le monde entier devait savoir que tous ces beaux adolescents étaient dans la plus prestigieuse école de petits richards de la grande ville de Venise — et avait sorti un cahier bourrés au coins rabougris et aux pages écornées et noircies de dessins et de poèmes, et dessinait encore. Encore et encore. _Encore et encore, toujours la même chose..._

Le jeune Italien dessinait avec des traits aisés et experts. Sa main glissait comme une ballerine virevoltait, doucement, avec délicatesse, dessinant les traits rondelets et potelés d'un petit garçon aux habits luxueux, des yeux calmes et serein qu'il avait décidé de colorier d'un bleu perçant, et de courts cheveux blonds — _aryen, ou quelque chose de scandinave, je sais même pas d'où vient ce garçon..._

Elizaveta se pencha sur son dessins, regardant les traits d'un œil attentif, soupirant en ayant elle aussi enlevé la veste, déboutonné sa chemise, remonté les manches, deux jeunes hommes assis derrière eux chuchotant que la tombboy avait en effet une jolie poitrine, et qu'elle devrait s'habiller mieux, se taisant avec un regard furieux d'Elizaveta, qui sorti un crayon et leur mima qu'elle allait le leur enfoncer dans le crâne. Toujours aussi efficace...

« Tu dessines qui ? » demanda-t-elle avec son fort accent hongrois, la tête posée sur la main, le coude enfoncé sur la table, s'essuyant elle aussi le front avec la chaleur écrasante.

Feliciano haussa les épaules, tendant le bras pour prendre quelques crayons de couleurs pour faire la couleur du visage, « Je sais pas. Je rêve toujours de lui, c'est trop bizarre. » Il pouvait voir Lizzy sourire même en étant penché sur son art, pensant qu'il était amoureux en quelque part du petit garçon de ses rêves... Allez, il était gay. Pas pédophile comme Antonio avait longtemps eut ces drôles de tendances envers son grand-frère... _Veeh, vaut mieux pas penser à leur relation, c'est trop bizarre..._

_Mais en faite, qui je dessine ? Je l'ai déjà vu autre part qu'en rêve, non... ? Tu es qui, toi, sur le dessin ?_

**.oO0Oo.**

Le tapotement incessant de la pluie drue contre la fenêtre le réveilla. Se relevant doucement dans la maison sombre comme les entrailles de la terre, il ôta la toile de par-dessus son lit, et procéda à entrebâiller timidement les rideaux, craignant que le Soleil ne soit juste là, dehors. _À attendre pour me réduire en cendres_. Mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit, la lumière laiteuse des nuages et l'ombre des gouttelettes se refléta contre son visage, regardant la ville de Venise en-dessous de luit, l'eau des canaux montant juste un peu avec la grande averse.

_Je crois que je vais sortir... histoire de chercher à manger. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Je pense que Gilbert aussi, a faim. En même temps, il y a trois jours qu'on est pris à l'intérieur avec ce Soleil... Ah, mon estomac crie en pensant à un festin..._

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec un grand claquement sec. En pensant au loup, le voilà qui montrait le bout de sa queue. L'albinos parcourut en un temps record la distance sombre de la chambre, de la porte au lit, l'autre commença en allemand, « Alors ? On va manger ? Ou j' sais pas ? Comme on est beaux gosses, ça prendra que trois secondes à avoir une de ces chaudasses de guidettes ! » S'interrompant le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit, il continua, « Et puis, Ludwig, ça fait quelques temps que tu dis de faire attention, et tu manges encore moins que moins. J' suis trop génial pour te laisser sécher de faim, hein. »

Quant à sécher, il avait vraiment raison. S'il ne se nourrissait pas, sa peau allait s'écailler, et ses entrailles devenir froides et se désintégrer en cendres... C'était ainsi pour ceux-là qui ne se nourrissaient pas. Il fallait chasser, mordre, vider, puis tuer, sinon, on allait faiblir, encore faiblir, puis devenir aussi sec qu'un désert et ridé comme la momie de la grand-mère de Ramsès ou n'importe quel pharaon.

« Mmh, oui, je sais... » Ludwig lâcha un long soupir. C'était vraiment une pensée détestable que de mourir ainsi. Il préférait devoir avaler un crucifix de force — n'importe qui en crèverait en s'étouffant avec, mmh —, ou un pieux, ou encore une bonne infusion de Verlaine dans le sang. Ahh, penser à tout ça, ça lui donnait encore plus faim. « Bien, allons-y. Ils annoncent de la pluie jusqu'à vendredi, on a tout notre temps... »

Gilbert lui sourit et se pendit après lui après lui avoir envoyé une bonne tape dans le dos, « Ça c' mon Luddy ! Allez, on va te trouver une belle brune bien gaulée, et moi j' me garde les blondes ! »

**.oO0Oo.**

Feliciano traînait en ville avec Kiku Honda, un jeune japonais encore plus court que lui, lorsque l'orage avait violemment éclaté au-dessus d'eux, l'Italien s'accrochant au Japonais lorsque le tonnerre et l'éclair avait grondé, le plus petit devant le traîner vers un endroit où ils seraient au sec. Bah merde, un bar. Pour Feliciano, qui avait déjà dix-huit ans, c'était le bonheur de draguer les serveuses qui avait deux fois son âge, mais le Kiku coincé, _geek_ et surdoué de dix-sept ans était... très mal à l'aise. Il ne lâchait pas l'Italien qui ne cessait de jacasser comme un disque déréglé.

« Veh~ Oh, alors votre frère aussi est allé à mon école ? C'est super ! Oui, ils sont sévères, c'est difficile... Oh, mais je suis doué dans tout ! Surtout pour l'art ! Oui, c'est vrai, on va au Louvre une fois par année, si on est dans la classe d'art... Oh, si je pouvais vous y emmener, chère dame ! Vous verriez nos plus grandes peintures~ Ce serait bien, si elles seraient ici, non ? Oui, oui, le professeur de Français du collège dit que c'est parce qu'ils ne les ont pas finies, qu'ils ne les rendent pas... Peut-être un jour ? Je pourrais avoir un autre verre ? Oh, mon ami, avec moi ? Il n'as pas dix-huit ans, et je sais pas s'il tient bien l'alcool... Hey, Kiku ! »

Le Japonais tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, l'air un peu stressé, lui montrant qu'il avait son attention, alors que son regard se portait sur un beau jeune homme dans un coin, avec la peau olive et les traits méditerranéens, jouant au billard contre d'autres hommes sans intérêt... « Dis dis, Kiku, tu veux un verre ? Je pense que j'ai encore assez d'argent pour un autre ou deux... » L'Italien fouina dans ses poches avec des gestes un peu maladroits déjà après deux verres.

Puis, les faisant presque sursauter tous les deux, une poignée d'euros fut déposée sur le comptoir, les laissant lever les yeux sur l'autre homme qui parla dans un léger accent un peu gauche, « Pas besoin. Je vais payer pour lui. » Il lança un petit sourire au Japonais, qui se sentit rougir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils. L'homme devait avoir seulement cinq ans de plus que lui, mais il ressemblait déjà à une statue d'un Dieu grec, particulièrement... _shimatta_ , était-ce mal de penser à un tel mot ?

« _A-arigato_ – euh, monsieur... »

« Héraclès. Héraclès Karpusi. » Il lui sourit doucement, arrachant au jeune homme ses dernières inhibitions, prenant le verre d'alcool pour le caler en une seule longue lampée. L'autre regardant l'alcool couler dans sa gorge avec un petit sourire, tandis que Feliciano était déjà loin avec une fille un peu plus vieille que lui, un verre à la main, à lui raconter mille et unes anecdotes diverses.

« _Yoroshiku onegaii shimasu_ , je m'appelle Kiku Honda. » Et il s'inclina maladroitement en manquant s'étaler tout en pouffant d'un rire idiot, l'alcool faisant déjà son effet.

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ Personne / Jack ~_

C'était avec des yeux incrédules que Ludwig regardait l'Italien brun dans ses bras, qui rigolait d'un air particulièrement éméché — pour dire l'heure juste, il était complètement bourré, totalement vulnérable à quoique ce soit. Gilbert rigola en lui disant d'aussi bien en profiter tant qu'il venait à lui, payant un autre verre à une blondasse qui pouffa à côté de lui. Le petit brun s'accrocha à son cou en rigolant, son frère lui donnant des clins d'œil pleins de sous-entendus. _Crétin..._

Juste avant qu'il ne se pende à lui, le petit — il avait mal entendu son nom... Felice, Felicio ? La serveuse avait seulement dit Feli ou chéri — était assailli par un grand homme masqué. Ce dernier devait avoir au moins sa taille, un mètre quatre-vingt, ce qu'il avait rarement vu en Italie, et d'ailleurs... Quelque chose clochait avec cet homme. Une aura rouge — comme une goute de sang dans plusieurs litres d'eau — autour de ses yeux, quelques secondes. Mais il avait dû rêver. Lui et Gilbert n'avait jamais rencontré _un autre comme eux_ dans cette ville depuis des mois... Pfft, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait pris pitié du garçon et lui avait dit de le lâcher, le gamin se collant à lui en lui faisant une grimace.

Ahah, et le gamin avait très, très bien capté son nom quand Gilbert l'avait dit en riant de lui tandis qu'il envoûtait la serveuse après un petit regard, « Hey, hey Ludwig ! Belle prise, non ? À mon avis, ça va goûter bon, hein ? » Et surtout accompagné du rire criard et nasillard si caractéristique du Prussien. Vraiment la chance pour lui d'avoir un frère comme ça, hein. _S'il aurait pu se la fermer, j'aurais pas cet enfant dans les pattes..._ AH ! Mais pourtant, il avait une si bonne odeur, même si son sang était mêlé à assez d'alcool pour rendre le goût des dizaines de fois plus amer...

 _Habituellement, Ludwig, ce ne sont pas des choses qui te dérangent, non ?_ ajouta une petite voix moqueuse au fond de sa tête. Et merde, elle avait raison, cette connasse de voix. Il s'était déjà... nourri de bien pire que ça. De vieilles junkies plus ou moins mourantes bien sautées à l'héroïne qui ne manqueraient pas à grand-monde, à des clodos pas très propres qui se les gelaient dans une rue où c'était le calme plat.

Un éclat de rire aigu de l'humain étalé sur ses genoux le sorti de ses pensées. Pourquoi riait-il ? Toujours pendu et accroché comme une pieuvre collé avec de la _crazyglue_ après lui, ne le lâchant pas une seconde. Il jeta une regard au garçon — ses yeux dorés alourdis par l'alcool et son air totalement bienheureux... À vrai dire, il était mignon, mais si jamais il commentait là-dessus, il était certain que Gil n'en raterait pas une pour l'énerver en lui disant que « le petit Luddy à son frangin est n'amoureuux ». Un drôle de mèche bouclée ressortait de ses cheveux plats. Wow. Du jamais vu.

Bon, valait mieux savoir ce qui le faisait rigoler. Le blond aryen tourna les yeux vers là où ceux de son jeune ami regardaient, et vit soudainement ce qui semblait si drôle: son ami japonais, lui aussi qui avait l'air passablement éméché en s'appuyant en souriant contre un grand homme à l'allure Méditerranéenne, les yeux paresseux, grande musculature — pas autant que lui, mais bon — et cheveux bouclés.

« Tu t'en vas déjà, Kikuuuu ? » demanda l'Italien, se remontant pour s'asseoir en se frottant bien sur lui, s'accrochant cette fois à son cou, tout souriant et heureux.

« _E-eto_ , _hai_ , je vais partir avec Héraclès... » dit-il en pointant le grand jeune homme auquel il se raccrochait, qui ne semblait nullement saoul ou quoique ce soit. « N-ne rentre pas trop tard, hein, Felici-ciano ? » Oh. Alors le nom du gamin, c'était Feliciano ? Il tâcherait de s'en souvenir, quoique, avec cette sangsue toujours pendue à lui, ça n'allait sûrement pas être difficile... Et le petit Japonais partit en tenant la main de l'autre homme avec un petit sourire.

Gilbert partit peu après, apportant deux blondes pulpeuses dans chaque bras, la barmaid fermant le bar derrière lui, Ludwig devant se lever en supportant le poids de l'Italien, la femme plus vieille lui lançant un regard en lui disant de ne pas faire de mal à Feli chéri, tandis que Ludwig sortait dehors dame la nuit éclairée par la Lune, posant sa grande veste sur les épaules plus frêles du garçon, qui le remercia sobrement, sa bonne humeur visiblement partie en fumée.

Ludwig posa sa main sur sa joue, puis la passa sous son menton en souriant au petit frisson qu'il sentit parcourir le corps du jeune homme devant lui,« Quelque chose ne va pas, Feliciano ? » Prononcer son nom, même de sa voix normale, sembla être poignant pour le petit, qui fronça les sourcils en lançant une si pâle copie du sourire qu'il lui donnait plus tôt.

« Je... je dois être pathétique, non ? » De petites larmes sortirent du coin de ses yeux. À ce moment-là, Ludwig décida qu'il pouvait passer encore une heures ou deux sans se faire un petit goûter. Il n'allait pas toucher de gamin, sûrement pas. Ludwig leva son autre main pour l'obliger à le regarder, l'hypnotisant avec ses yeux bleus perçant, n'ayant même pas besoin d'utiliser assez de ses pouvoirs pour qu'une goûte de rouge s'ajoute à leur couleur. Aussitôt, tous les muscles qu'il savait tendus se relâchèrent, et Feliciano s'accrocha aux avant-bras musclés de l'Allemand, les lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il fixait ses yeux avec une fascination dévouée.

« Pourquoi serais-tu pathétique ? » Sa voix avait été grave, basse, et vibrante. Presque sensuelle, mais ça, il ne le faisait jamais exprès. C'était naturel pour un vampire d'être bien plus séduisant que la normale. La bouche du jeune homme devant lui s'ouvrait et se refermait, ses mains sur ses avant-bras tremblotant. _Mein Gott, il est hyper sensible, si jamais un autre vampire moins scrupuleux lui fait le coup du mesmer, ça pourrait finir très mal_ , pensa-t-il en caressant les jours du petit du bout des doigts pour le calmer. « Je ne te veux pas de mal. Réponds-moi, _Feliciano_. »

« Je... je... j'aime... J'aime les garçons. Et je— je ne veux pas le dire à mon frère, même s'il sort avec un homme, parce qu'il m'engueulerait... En disant qu'il veut pas... Que je sois aussi une _fiotte_ aussi, comme il dit, parce que... les gens... les déteste... » De nouveaux tremblements parcoururent ses mains, alors qu'il reprenait, « Mais... je n'aime pas les, les... filles... je... »

Ludwig coupa le contact, fermant les yeux une seconde, et rattrapant l'autre tandis que ses muscles relâchés le trahissaient et qu'il s'écroulait au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. L'allemand laissa le jeune homme reprendre son souffle, le regardant faire, ses yeux fermés et quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues rougies par l'alcool, « C'est encore plus pathétique de e confier à quelqu'un que j' connais même pas... M-même Lizzy s-sait rien, m-même si elle s'en doute... »

Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, passant deux doigts sur sa mèche bouclée dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, sentant le hoquet dans sa respiration alors qu'il le faisait, mais n'y accordant pas d'importance. « Je sais pas comment j' vais faire... cette année, il va sûrement s'en rendre compte, poser des questions, comme j'ai ja-jamais eut de petite amie... » Il renfila bruyamment, serrant une main dans la chemise noire de Ludwig, appuyant ses jointures sur le torse aussi dur que la pierre de l'autre.

 _Si sensible que les effets sont toujours là ?_ se demanda-t-il avec une petite pointe d'incrédulité, passant encore sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, pour que l'effet s'arrête plus rapidement et qu'il ne commence pas à tout raconter à son frère, ce qu'il semblait tellement redouter...

« Je sais pus quoi faire... je, je... Tu sais, je suis pas débrouillard, et je trouve rien du tout... Je, je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu, m-mais... Je ne veux pas être déçu de _moi-même_... » Ludwig essuya ses larmes en essuyant de ses pouces sous ses yeux, et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns-dorés du garçon, sentant pour lui une affection qu'il n'expliquait pas — et de toutes façons, il avait arrêté d'expliquer l'inexplicable depuis bien longtemps.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer d'avoir perdu le Soleil. Parce que si on pleure, on ne verra plus les étoiles, mmh ? »

Les yeux su garçon s'adoucirent, et il se laissa aller contre l'homme plus grand, en murmurant tout simplement, sans artifices ni grands mouvements inutiles qui lui étaient si caractéristique, « Merci, Ludwig... »

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ I'm Awesome — Spose ~_

Comme tous les jours, la journée commençait comme une journée géniale. Se réveiller avec une blonde pulpeuse et dans un bras, du sang séché craquelé partout sur le cou jusque entre ses deux nibards, avec quelques trainées plus pâles, et le Prussien savait _expressément_ pourquoi elles étaient ainsi. Tandis que l'autre était bien plus lourde... Un peu plus raide, aussi. Fffh, peut-être aurait-il dû y aller plus doucement avec elle ? Puisqu'elle semblait encore plus maigre et anorexique que l'autre. Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, ses lèvres étaient déjà bleues...

« Tu sais quoi ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille déjà froide. « Je pense que tu es encore plus jolie... quand tu es morte, ma grosse~ » L'autre grogna dans son sommeil, et l'albinos pensa qu'il était mieux pour elle de prendre un peu de repos avant de montrer des symptômes d'anémie juste devant lui pendant qu'il déjeunait — Ludwig n'allait sûrement pas apprécier de voir la fille tomber dans son assiette de quoique ce soit et qu'il doive nettoyer. Supporter l'humeur matinale de son petit frère n'était pas bien charmante non plus, mmh...

L'albinos se leva en baillant bruyamment, laissant l'autre fille là, qui serait plus ou moins toujours sous les effets du mesmer, et ne se poserait pas de questions, pensant que tout serait normal, puisqu'il l'avait psalmodié à son oreille une bonne partie du temps où il se nourrissait. Ludwig devait avoir fait la même chose avec le petit brun de la veille, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer la nuit dernière. Toujours les bonnes habitudes, il se débarrassait rapidement du corps... _Parfois, j'envie sa clairvoyance..._ pensa-t-il en sortant de sa chambre pour aller réveiller son cher petit frère, comme à l'habitude.

Il pensait que tout serait encore normal ce matin. Que Luddy serait seul dans son lit, serrant un bout de couverture sous son nez, ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas décoiffés la veille virevoltant dans tous les sens. Ouais, il serait étendu comme un aigle en plein vol dans les couvertures, rêvant à quelque chose d'insaisissable dont il ne se rappellerait plus en se levant. Ouais, il pensait bien, mais la vie a vraiment le tour pour faire tomber les plus grandes routines en quelques secondes...

« MEIN GOTT ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte, la pièce bien éclairée par une lampe de chevet restée allumée. « Il est encore vivant, c' ptit brun ? » Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, l'allemand s'approcha doucement du lit, voyant son frère grouiller légèrement, ouvrant les yeux avec un air des plus contrariés peints sur ses traits harmonieux, faisant reculer de quelques pas l'albinos, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la couvertures en boule qu'il serrait contre lui, ne laissant voir que la tête au-dehors et des épaules prises dans une grand drap blanc, ronflant doucement. « W-woah... c'est... »

Ludwig lâcha un long soupir qui pouvait en dire beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'était disposé à dire lui-même sur l'âge mental de son grand-fère. Sérieusement, Gilbert était encore un tel enfant sur tellement de choses. C'en était souvent énervant, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, puisque Gilbert était comme ça depuis le plus loin dont il pouvait se souvenir...

« En effet, c'est... inhabituel, » commenta à son tour Ludwig, se relevant en regardant le gamin qui bailla doucement en se serrant contre lui, dans un message silencieux pour qu'il reste couché près de lui. L'Allemand le regarda avec un espèce de—de—de—de... de regard tendre, tandis qu'il se relevait et passait à côté de lui pour aller dans la cuisine, laissant Gilbert totalement pantois et à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que les envies psychopatiques d'outre-tombe de son petit-frère ne se soient pas lâchées sur...

« Vee~, bonjour... Vous êtes Gilbert, _si_ ? » demanda une voix un peu fluette venue du lit, alors que le Prussien remarquait que le drap blanc était en fait une grand chemise de Ludwig, qui pendouillait de partout sur l'Italien brun au teint foncé, cheveux soyeux tombant sur des yeux noisettes tirant sur le doré... Un sourire carnassier et rudement _fier_ s'installa sur les traits de l'autre. _Mein Gott, Luddy a hérité du bon goût de son grand-frère, kesesese..._

**.oO0Oo.**

_~ Camera Shy — Shcool Boy Humor ~_

« Bordel, Antonio, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? » demanda Lovino, fouillant dans les poches de l'Espagnol pour trouver un briquet, les mains tremblantes de stress tandis qu'il allumait sa cigarette avec ses habituels sourcils froncés, créant un petit creux dans son visage qui aurait sûrement eut une belle expression s'il aurait sourit sincèrement, un peu comme Antonio, qui souriait toujours juste à côté—quoique son cher Lovi aie pu dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, _mi tesoro_ ~ ? » demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire content et aussi... satisfait et un peu fatigué en ce moment. Les sourcils de l'autre se froncèrent encore plus.

Les couvertures bruissèrent alors que l'Italien reprenait place dans le lit, les genoux relevés tandis qu'il siphonnait rapidement une clope en grognant quelque chose à propos d'un connard de français et du fait que l'Espagnol avait dû lui prendre son paquet, avant de tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Souris un peu, sinon, tu rideras avant l'âge, _mi amor_. » Et Antonio disait ça avec son énorme sourire de CRÉTIN qui lui faisait avoir l'air si bea— DÉBILE, ouais, c'était le mot. Retardé, aussi. Antonio n'était pas du tout beau, comme toutes ces conasses en chaleur disaient quand il passait près d'elles ou leur répondait à l'accueil de la compagnie du vieux Roderich. Pffft, l'aristocrate était pas mieux que l'autre — quoiqu'il lui avait laissé son emploi lors de leur séparation. _Et tout ça, juste pour moi ! Sérieux, tant qu'à vivre comme un pauvre, j' l'aurais bien supporté, l' richard, hein..._ Eh non, Lovino était bien loin d'accepter que l'Espagnol l'aimait sans conditions et de tout son être.

Les sourcils de plus jeune se froncèrent, « Qu'est-ce que j' m'en fous, hein ! Il est pas rentré d' la nuit ! »

« Tu sais, tu faisais pareil, Lovi, _tesoro_. Couvert de maquillage au retour, hein~ C'était mignon ! » L'Italien lui envoya un regard disant qu'il allait se mériter une claque monumentale qui reste comme d'habitude totalement inefficace. _Fffh, crétin..._

« T'as le nez bouché, connard. Il sentait l'homme. À plein nez, tu sais l'odeur de musc qui tient à Francis la moitié du temps, et à tous les autres quand vous suez ? Bordel, ça pue comme odeur ! Surtout sur quelqu'un comme Feliciano, hein ! Bon sang, si ce p'tit con est pédé, j' vais l' battre... » Le ton sec et cassant en essayant de convaincre Antonio, le brun regarda ses paroles essayer de s'encrer dans la tête de son imbécile de copain.

Les lèvres de celui-ci se pincèrent durement en une ligne mince, et pour une fois, le visage de l'Espagnol s'assombrit sans sourire. Pour une fois, il commençait à bien faire son âge de la jeune trentaine, alors qu'en disant d'une voix calme, « Je ne te comprends pas. Tu couches avec moi, tu me laisses t'embrasser quand tu veux bien... Alors pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas que Feli soit comme ça aussi ? Ça me semble injuste. » L'absence de petits surnoms d'enfant tiqua légèrement l'Italien. _Ouais, là, ça va être ma fête..._

« T'as jamais manqué d'argent, hein. Jusqu'à ce que le vieux papy tombe malade, moi j'avais rien. Juste parce que ce putain d' vieux con m'a surpris une seule fois entrain d'essayer d'échapper à ce violeur de Francis—putain de français, sert à rien ces bêtes-là—qu'il m'a déshérité et empêché de revoir Feli. En même temps de me jeter dehors. Il verse les allocations pour _Feli_. Il paie le loyer pour _Feli_. Son beau petit Feli qui lui a jamais fait d' mal. Tu comprends ? »

« Tu fais ça pour l'argent ? » La lèvre inférieure charnue de l'homme à côté de lui pendait doucement. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté en attendant sa réponse, ses yeux le regardant tout bas, son visage retrouvant un drôle d'aspect enfantin, comme à l'habitude.

« Mais non, idiota. J' fais comme tout le monde: j' fais ça pour Feli. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j’ai des regrets. ah oui, les titres de chansons, je vous entends demander? oui, en fait, je voulais absolument montrer mes goûts musicaux supérieurs à l’époque. y a que elena siegman que je peux encore saquer. le reste. gênance 2000.
> 
> comments > kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> commentaires > kudos.


End file.
